Conventionally, an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type such as a copying machine uses a fine powder developer. In such an image forming apparatus, the developer consumed with image forming operations is supplied from the developer supply container.
Regarding the developer supply, various types have been proposed and practically used, and in widely used types, a driving force is applied from a developer receiving apparatus to rotate the developer supply container, thereby supplies the developer.
In addition, one of means for determining a developer remainder in the developer supply container uses detection of a phase (number of rotations) of the developer supply container.
As for the conventional method for detecting the phase (number of rotations) of the developer supply container, one is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2005-148238.
In the device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2005-148238, a driving force is supplied from a main assembly of the image forming apparatus to a drive receiving portion provided on an outer periphery of the substantially cylindrical developer supply container, and the number of rotations is detected by an encoder provided in the image formation main assembly side of the apparatus.
In addition, in the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2005-148238, a roller is provided in a developer receiving apparatus side to reduce friction during rotation of the developer supply container. The developer supply container can be smoothly rotated by the roller rotating in contact with the substantially cylindrical developer supply container. Therefore, the developer supply can be carried out properly, and the number of rotations of the developer supply container can be detected.